Ripple Effect
by annie.jo.marie
Summary: Isabella Swan and Elena Gilbert are complete opposites, and yet they look exactly the same. Oh, and they both love their own Vampire. Separated at birth not even Isobel and Johnathan knew the doppelgänger has a twin. As Bella is forced to discover, her past will she change Mystic Falls, and the events that are about to unfold. Adopted by Peyton-Alice!
1. Emancipation

**Isabella Swan and Elena Gilbert are complete opposites, and yet they look exactly the same. Oh, and they both love their own Vampire. Separated at birth not even Isobel and Johnathan knew the doppelgänger has a twin. As Bella is forced to discover, her past will she change Mystic Falls, and the events that are about to unfold. One event can change the lives of many.**

**Forks**

Charlie and Isabella Swan have been lied to Bella's whole life. Renee lost her baby early while traveling. A nurse at the hospital in the town Renee was passing through made a deal with Renee. She faked through the rest of the pregnancy and bought Isabella off this 'inhuman' nurse.

The Chief always wanted a child and Renee thought having Bella would save their marriage. When she left, she didn't want to be alone, so she took Bella with her. Renee realized Bella attracted danger when she was younger. Renee's free life style flowed perfectly with keeping Bella at a distance from everyone. When Renee was properly being looked after by her new husband Bella sought out her own stability in Forks.

Edward left.

The Cullens left.

Jacob left.

Now Charlie has been brutally murdered on duty, "a viscous animal attack" Charlie had been tracking.

Renee and Phil came for the funeral and mourned with the town. Renee had been told how Bella was after Edward left and even heard about the murders happening in Seattle before she came to the funeral. She stood as far from her daughter as she could without arousing suspicion. She had confessed Bella's past to Phil and they agreed to tell her together. Phil loved Renee and didn't want to put her in any danger. Even if that meant leaving a girl alone without any of the people she knew as family.

The few that showed up from the reservation stopped by Bella and tried to explain how most of them couldn't make it due to illness, but Bella knew better, she was attracting danger, and the suspicious Natives knew better.

"It's okay Billy," Bella remained stoic.

"No it's not Bella," Billy took her hand in his, "Can I come over later, I need to talk to you before you leave."

Bella nodded and returned to the hole in the ground that now held her father.

The reception at the Swan's house went by in a blur. The walls were bare as most of the things were already boxed up and ready for storage until Bella could deal with them later. Sheets were waiting on Charlie's bed for her to cover the furniture before she left and her bags were packed. Sue and Emily were in the kitchen cleaning up as Bella sat on the steps ready to escape as soon as the last person left. Sam walked the last person out before Billy turned to Bella and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

Bella saw him out of her peripheral vision and followed his directions. Harry, Old Quil, Sam, and Billy all looked to one another before Billy began. "Bella, we know Jacob told you some of our Histories."

He waited for her to show any recognition, her face paled quickly and he began again, "We know you know what the Cullens are-"

"We need to know if you are going to keep our secret!" Sam rushed out interrupting the elder.

"What?" Bella looked up at Sam in fear.

"We need to know if your Leech-Loving mouth can keep our secret." Sam vented, the elders scolding him from his earlier interruptions only escalated. Sam started to shake and ran for the back door. Bella ran after to make sure he was okay. She only got as far as the hallway to the back door before she froze, staring at a horse size black wolf.

Bella started to hyper ventilate. Backing away from the group she started to walk backwards up the stairs, "No, no, no, no, no." She was shaking as tripped on a stair and landed into a seated position. "Did he kill Charlie? All of those people?" Her hands were shaking at she questioned no one in particular.

"Looks like she didn't know our secret," Old Quil grumbled at the other elders while Emily went to calm down her wolf.

"Decedents from wolves…" Bella trailed off, her face completely drained of all color.

"Isabella," Old Quil commanded her attention in a calm manner, joining her on the stairs awkwardly. "Do you remember the story now?"

Bella just stared at him.

"We are protectors; we do not take human lives."

"Those people-" Bella began.

"…were killed by a red headed leech!" Sam raged his shaking calmed as Emily petted his bear arm, his body only clad in ripped jean shorts, his funeral clothes gone.

Any color Bella gained was lost again.

The group was talking around her but she wasn't really listening.

"She should understand of all people the monsters they really are Emily! Not love them!" Sam's whisper broke through to Bella's statuesque state.

"Love them?" Bella spit in his direction. "I don't love them." Her voice was grave.

"Could have fool us," Harry said quietly. Sue hit him upside the head and walked over to Bella. She brought her back down to the living room and seated her on the couch.

"Sweetie, you have been in mourning of them since they left. Things started to look up with Jake, but then you reverted again." Sue held Bella's hands in hers.

"Sue, I wasn't in mourning. I thought it was love, that's true, but the longer I was away from them, the more I realized what I missed." Bella looked down shaking her head at her memories.

"What were you doing if you were not in morning then Bella? You acted the same way when Jake got sick." Billy condemned her actions getting angry.

"No I didn't. When Jake left I was sad and mad, and then I was afraid of how I was feeling. The day that I got a call that Dad was in an accident on duty, I was heading down to the res to confront Jake." The group sat a little straighter. "But when _they_ left, I think I was going through detox." Bella looked towards Old Quil.

"I lost chunks of time when I was around them. I was easily confused. I remember doing things that weren't like me and not being able to stop it. I thought they loved me, and I wanted a family that would take care of me. I know my dad tried hard, and it is definitely better than Renee, but I always took care of my parents. It wasn't like that with _them_." Bella gulped and looked towards Sam.

"I started doing things that I've never done before, like holding myself together," She showed them an example of how she held her lungs in place with her arm, "Or staring off into the distance for unusually long amounts of time, Charlie couldn't get thought to me. When he confronted me about my actions he kind of went berserk, not that I blame him," Bella looked towards Harry. "Ed- _He_ once told me that everything about them draws us humans in: their face, their voice, even their smell. And that is when I admitted to myself I had a problem. I cleaned up and sought out my own personal accountability partner, Jake. Not that he knew it. I cleaned my room of everything that smelt like him. He took most of the reminders away, but i remember him breathing on my face, and i would have done anything he asked me in that moment." Bella paled when she looked Billy in the eyes, "He could have made me do anything. I washed my sheets four times before i couldn't smell him anymore."

The room was silent, taking in what she had said.

"I'll keep your secret." Bella broke the silence. "And once I leave Victoria should follow me."

"Victoria?" Emily asked.

Bella sighed and told them about the Cullen's baseball game and their run to Arizona. She showed them her scar and Sam had to escape the room once more.

"So wait," Harry stopped the others before they could ask questions. "Why keep you alive if he thought you were his mate? Why leave you alone undefended? Why not drain you if you are his singer?"

Bella looked down, "I think he knew I wasn't his mate. I feel a pull to all things supernatural, they must feel the same pull to me," Bella shrugged while Sam nodded in his agreement. "He never knew a real attraction, his mind mutated the pull he felt for me into something more." Bella paused and looked at Sam, "He told me once I was he own personal brand of Heroin. I think he left because the fix he was getting was beginning to not be enough. Sam, I'm not mad at them-" She put her hand up to keep him from interrupting her, "I'm not mad at them because they left. But I am mad that they thought they could associate with humans in the first place. What if I'm not the only girl they have done this too? Or worse, what if I am and they keep doing it?"

Sue was comforting Bella while the elders started to talk about protecting Bella, and killing the Red Headed Leech. "No." Bella got everyone's attention with that declaration, "You are not fighting her for me. Protect your land and your people, but don't seek her out. She will follow me." Bella didn't realize she had stood up during her short speech and was quickly pulled back down by Sue.

"Bella we can't let you-"

"Sue, you aren't letting me do anything. These, Cold Ones, Vampires, Leeches, whatever you want to call them."

"Blood-Suckers," Old Quil said under his breath.

"They have gifts." The room stilled again.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned her.

"Alice can see the future based on decisions, Jasper can feel and affect emotions, and Edward could read minds." Bella connected eyes with everyone before beginning again, "And that was just the gifts they classified. Emmett was stronger than he should have been after so many years, and Rosalie was beyond beautiful, even for a vampire. I think Victoria has a gift. James did, and they were talking about it when I was in the hospital in Arizona. They thought if I was turned I may have a gift because Edward couldn't read my mind."

"What do you think her gift is?" Billy asked refusing to look at the curious faces of his peers.

"I don't know much about her; tell me how she acts when you chase her." Bella looked over to Sam.

"It's like her senses are heighted more than other vampires. She isn't as fast as some of them, but whenever we move to strike she isn't there, it's like she knows what we're going to do or something." Sam's face was scrunched up with frustration.

"Could she have the same gift as the pixie?" Sue looked worried.

Bella patted Sue's hand, "No, I was told that all of their gifts are like finger prints everyone is different. It is normally something they had a gift they had as a human and it transferred over into their vampire lives." Bella paused and looked towards Sam, "But she could have the gift of evasion."

Emily looked petrified, "So they just chase her for eternity?"

At that the whole group was up in arms. When Old Quil got them to settle down Sue and Bella was comforting Emily as Emily tried to calm down Sam.

"You just have to get her into a situation she can't get out of or keep her mind on something else so her gift will be useless." Bella said as if it was easy.

The whole room started to escalate in noise again before Bella stood and asked Old Quil for help in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Old Quil exited the kitchen without Bella. "It's time we leave."

"I still have questions," Sam was shaking after Emily just got him to calm down.

"Bella gave us some of her blood as a distraction. Sam catch the pack up and we will meet you back at your home when you are finished. Bella gave me her number, we can contact her further if we need, but the girl needs rest." Old Quil's word was final and the group exited the house quickly.

Bella started to cover the furniture as soon as she heard the last car pull away. When she finished with that, she loaded her bags in her truck and left a note for the boys that would move the boxes into storage and some money for pizza and drinks. Sliding into the truck she drove away trying to rub way the pain in her heart.

Five miles below the speed limit Bella drove to Port Angeles. Bella had not crashed from Charlie's death yet, and she knew it was going to hit her soon. Pulling up to the motel that Phil and Renee were staying at, she left her bags in the truck and dragged herself to their door.

Phil answered the door and ushered her in without a word. Renee was sitting in a chair at a small table in the room, Phil quickly inhabited the other chair leaving Bella to stand or take a seat on the bed. Sitting on the bed warily Bella looked to her mom. "What's going on?"

"We need to have a talk." Renee wouldn't meet her eyes. "You know Charlie and I never had the best marriage." Renee smiled weakly as she talked about losing her child and buying Isabella from a nurse and how Charlie didn't know and she thought she had his eyes. As some point Bella started to pace.

Renee continued to talk about all of the danger she protected her from when she was little, or more accurately, Renee blamed Bella from attracting and moved and tried to isolate Bella. "Obviously there are things in this world I shouldn't know about-"

Bella went to speak, but Renee lifted her hands to command her to sit.

"But I don't want to know about them. I think it would be better for you to find out where you came from. I have written down all of the information I have about the nurse in Virginia, where I got you, the clinic name and number, but you can't come home with us."

Bella's face looked like a blank page, white and unmoving. "I'm sorry Isabella," Renee cried as Phil comforted her. "I shouldn't have gotten you, I should have just let go of Charlie. You need to leave and never look for me again." Renee ran to the bathroom and hid.

Phil looked at Bella, "I'm sorry kid," Phil patted Bella's shoulder. "I really do think it is best if you leave though. She loves you the best she can Bella." Phil turned and started to walk towards the bathroom where his wife was hiding.

"It's just not enough," Bella's eyes welled with tears as she grabbed the folder and ran from the motel room to her truck.

**Mystic Falls**

Bella drove for days, stopping at truck stops to sleep for an hour here and there. She barely ate, and then when she did, she barely kept it down. She drove into the town of Mystic Falls at night on accident thinking she was lost. A tall man was forcibly escorting a woman from a diner, closely followed by the Sheriff. Bella, exited her truck quickly heading towards the sheriff to ask for help when the man pulled out a, weapon, stake? Bella wasn't sure. When she saw it heading for the woman with long blonde hair however she screamed.

Lexi had noticed the sweet smelling girl the moment her foot stepped outside of the Grill. When the –_Elena? The girl? Katherine maybe?_ – made a B-line for them, she contorted her angry face into one of innocence and pain. The second the Bella screamed Lexi used her enhanced speed to pull the now improperly placed stake before it could graze to close to her heart. Running away from Damon was easy when he had to look human to the town. People from the grill remained oblivious, except for a few of the friends that was forced to leave behind.

The Sheriff made quick work to try and follow Lexi, but Damon pulled her back, saying they wouldn't be able to catch her now. Their hunt for her would have to wait until they had sun on their side. Quickly their attention was drawn back to the girl who had screamed as she had ran back to her truck and was now noisily trying to get away.

Bella made it as far as she could before she opted to speed money on a room for the night. Shakily she dropped into the worn bed at a seedy motel hours away from the fright full display she witnessed. In the morning she would be researching more than just her family history, but the possibility of more supernatural creatures.

She lay down on the pale pink covers thinking about a hand written note she had found in the folder. The note was from the nurse that supposedly helped delivered her, the doctor, parents, and even the receptionist would supposedly have no memory of her. The thing was, the wording stopped her before, how could a family that was pregnant and go through all of that not remember the last nine months of their life. Who would have that power?

What Bella didn't think of, is that that nurse only needed to erase the memory of the last hour, and the surprise second child Isobel Fleming had.

The tomb vampires and the Mayor are dead with the help of the device.

Aunt Jenna thinks Elena kissed Damon.

Caroline is in the hospital.

Bella is in the same hospital. Deep in the blackness that surrounds her, she tries to move her fingers and toes. She remembers renting out a room at a bed and breakfast, going to school with the owners' daughter, going through a missing professor's office for research at Duke University, and finally coming to Mystic Falls to ask the hospital some questions about her birth. A few people asked her how she was by another name(Elena), and then on the way back out of town another car swerved all over the road hitting her truck and sending it into a tree on the other side of the road, right into Bella's door.

**AN: So what do you think? I'm trying to decide when they should meet, if this story should continue on, who Bella will trust with her heart again, who will find out she is in the hospital and how? Please send me your thoughts, if I should continue, if anyone wants to co-write this I'm open. **

**Please review what you think, this is my first crossover, and I roughly have a plan, but I haven't seen VD or read Twilight in a long time. So I'm going to have to do research to keep some things up to par. I kept Lexi alive for a reason, but her boyfriend tried to get revenge because he almost lost her, I thought it would still make sense. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Breaking the News

**Mystic Falls**

Liz holds the folder in her hands looking at a broken girl in a hospital bed before her as she finally got ahold of Damon. "You need to come down to the hospital right now."

Damon finished off his drink, slamming it down, "And why Liz, do I need to do that?" Damon's voice showed he had been drinking.

Liz became more uncertain as her voice shook, "I don't think you will believe me otherwise." Liz looked down at the girl who resembled her daughter's best friend. "When Tyler, Matt, and Caroline got into the accident Tyler, he drove another car off the road; her door was slammed into a tree." She stopped to take a breath, looking down at the girl; she could see the differences clearly on her body. She was skinnier, to an extreme. Her face showed the wear of worry and pain. Even the clothes she wore before they had to cut them off her were past their expiration date, their wear and tear was more evident after she knew what the folder contained. "The girl, she looks just like Elena. Damon, she's in bad shape."

Damon froze his motions, one arm in his coat halfway out to his beloved car. "And you're sure she isn't a vampire?" His face was twisted up in emotions as he started to move faster.

"I'm positive."

Liz paced as she waited for Damon to arrive. She triple checked all of the information in the file before contacting anyone. She thought about how to break it to Elena, or when she should expect the girl to wake up. According to the documents in the folder, she was newly emancipated, her father recently passed away, and she had been living on her own for the last few months continuing her education. She looked into her parents right away, all numbers the girl had for her mother are disconnected. She looked up Chief Charlie Swan next, and in looking into this death, she instantly saw the cover-up from a vampire attack.

She even asked the hospital if anyone had seen the girl earlier that day, as she had written notes, asking about Grayson Gilbert knowing he delivered her, and a nurse by the name and description of Anna, the girl Jeremy was dating.

Across the hospital Katherine was visiting Caroline with a message for the Salvatore brothers, "Game on." Smothering Caroline Katherine left sauntering the opposite way from Bella's room. Damon entered minutes later, rushing to Liz's side. Eyes wide he asked Liz to brief him on the girl.

Liz sighed opening the folder, "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her birth certificate was forged, from the documents it appears that a nurse, that we have no record of, helped deliver her and sold her to a Renee Swan, who recently lost her child. She stayed here for a few months, and because she and Elena were born prematurely, Renee past her off with her dead child's due date as her birthdate."

"Grayson Gilbert doesn't seem like the type that would give up a child, even for money. Who was the nurse?" Damon's face softened when he looked down at the girl in the bed, taking in the differences that Liz saw earlier as well as those her human eyes couldn't pick up.

"That's the thing, according to Renee Swan, Isabella's mother for all purposes, the doctor, mother, father, and even the receptionist would have no memory of her. And the nurse's description sounds like Jeremy's girlfriend Anna." Liz's face fell as she looked at the document in her hand. "It gets worse," Liz flipped through Bella's notes in a small notebook in folder she held, "She knows about vampires, and it is entirely our fault." Liz showed him Bella's notes on when she first accidently stumbled into town after driving for over twenty four hours.

Bella wrote about a blonde woman almost being stabbed with a stake, her journey to a University and finding information on a kind of vampire she didn't know exist. Damon picked up on the subtle hinting in the notes that she had been associated with the supernatural before. "Who else knows?" He asked, flipping through the folder and notes Bella had made.

"No one," Liz watched Damon with worry, "I told the doctors to only let a select few people in here. You're on the list."

He nods at this in approval before asking, "How bad is she? Does she need blood?"

"She will pull through, it was worse before surgery. She lost a lot of blood, but right now we are just waiting for the meds to wear off and for her to wake up. The doctors said not to expect her to wake up anytime soon. Maybe by next weekend she will be coherent enough." Liz avoided meeting his eyes. She felt like she wasn't talking about a stranger, but a child she helped raise. "What should we do?"

"Wait till Isabella wakes up before we say anything to anyone." Damon declared. His voice left no room for argument, he had never spoken to Liz like this before, but he was clearly not in the mood. "Go home Liz, you're dead off your feet. I'll stay here for a while and look through this." He motioned towards the folder still in his hand.

"Here," She handed him another folder that was sitting silently on the table awaiting its introduction. "These are all of the other files I could pull up on her and the information on her father's death also. Don't bother trying to find the mother, Renee was the one that filed for the emancipation, she practically abandoned her daughter right after she buried her father." Liz's voice was full of disgust, and Damon had to mirror her disgust.

After a few more awkward minutes Liz left Damon to his reading. The more he read about the girl lying in the hospital bed before him the more he became enraged for her. The differences between Isabella and Elena astounded him. She was not athletic, to the point of getting low grades in gym, she seemed like a recluse, all notes from previous grades before she moved to Washington had notes of her being a loner, and when she did interact with other children she didn't act her age, but older.

**La Push**

"There is nothing we can do Jacob," Sam looked defeated, the Cold Ones were back looking for Bella, while the red head finally left, but not before taking many lives in the surrounding towns and Seattle. The Cullen's got back in time to help knock their number down enough, but their presence alerted the red head to Bella's absence.

"Yes there is Sam," Jacob was still shaking as he looked around to the pack, each set of eyes matching his, "You are Alpha Sam, and you can change the treaty. We all heard in your thoughts about Bella's theory. She's right Sam. They can't keep looking for her. We can't even get ahold of Renee to warn them." Jacob was in outrage. He failed his friend. Alpha ordered to stay away, he broke her, and he knew he did, the look on Bella's face at Charlie's funeral, which he wasn't allowed to attend, even in Sam's head was a clear indicator of that.

Jacob ran outside and erupted into his wolf, running into the forest around him Sam sent the rest of the pack home or after him. Emily came to Sam's side and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Has anyone found her yet?"

Sam looked towards his world, his imprint, "No," he sighed, "But the forms for emancipation were filed from Renee before she came for the funeral. We don't know if Bella knew before we pretty much forced her out of town." Sam's guilt lay heavy on his shoulders. He felt horrible for keeping things from his pack mates, but Jacob really believed that Bella was his imprint, and they never got to meet when his wolf was present.

"Where would you go if you were in Bella's position?" Emily asked Sam.

"Somewhere I've been before. But we have looked everywhere she has lived as soon as that red head left us alone." Sam looked down at his hands, "I should have followed her. That Red Headed Leech probably already has her." Sam's eyes started to water. He had held so much anger for the petite burnet and her past; he never stopped to realize when she started to affect the whole reservation. Even people who met Bella once in her life were affected by her.

**Forks**

The Cullens had been back for a week, having been monitoring the disappearances from Seattle when Alice was caught with a vision.

"How has your vision changed then Alice, if you still see us dead?" Rosalie was furious, she had wanted to kill the human before they left, but Edward and Carlisle wouldn't hear of it.

"Well at first the Volturi read Victoria's thoughts and killed us for endangering our secret, but now, I don't see how we die. But Victoria is no longer included. I see us fighting her and us winning, but we still die." Alice was clutching to Jasper.

"Do you see the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Too many decisions need to be made." Alice held her head.

"Have you looked for Bella recently?" Edward asked.

"You mean after you forbid me not too?" Alice spewed venom his way.

Edward looked rightly ashamed. "Yes."

"I can't see her. Ever since Charlie's funeral I've been lucky to get specks."

"Renee had her emancipated and abandoned her." Jasper filled in Emmett as he looked around the room trying to catch up on the silent conversations Carlisle, Edward, and Alice have been having since they first met back up at the Forks home.

"Have you seen anything? Even glimpses lately?" Edward begged his sister.

"Why can't you just leave the human alone, Edward? If you won't kill her, and you won't change her, leave her be!" Rosalie attacked Edward, and almost got his arm off before Emmett pulled her back.

"Her name is Bella! And she is my mate!" Edward was being held back by Esme and Carlisle.

Rosalie scoffed, stopping her struggle Emmett let her go, holding onto her hand for reassurance.

"No she isn't, if she was your mate, you wouldn't have been able to leave her." Rosalie had a small smirk that made Edward shiver. Deep down he knew she was on to something, but he couldn't acknowledge it.

"I left to protect her!" Edward screeched.

"Protect her from what?" Jasper saw where Rosalie was heading.

"From me!" Edward's body collapse in his parents arms. "From me," he echoed for himself.

"Edward, mates can't hurt each other." Alice said as the information dawned on her. "You weren't her mate!" Alice's rage started to grow. "What have you done?" Her eyes ghosted over into a vision as the room stayed quiet with the exception of Edwards sobs.

"She's mine. She was made for me. She's mine." Edward echoed to himself, his parents being the only ones close enough to hear.

Alice gulped in air as she came too, "We need to find Victoria." Her voice was a panic.


	3. A traditional, a cold-one, and a twin

**Mansfield, VA**

Victoria stocked the town waiting for the mousy Cullen pet to return, but she never came. Going through the room she had rented at the Plantation's bed and breakfast, she knew the human needed to return soon. But after a few days of waiting, she decided to quench her thirst around town.

"I thought your precious Volturi taught your sparkly asses to stay out of the South?" Lexi smirked at the fiery red head munching on old woman over her afghan. The old woman had come out to have morning tea on her plantation veranda, only to become breakfast.

"I didn't realize this territory was claimed." Victoria dropped her drained meal back into the wheel chair below her and walked over to Lexi. "I'm here to avenge my mate. Even you must respect those laws." Victoria's evil smirk disgusted Lexi.

"Your laws mean nothing to me. And your revenge is over now. Run along back to the cave you dwell in." Lexi made a shooing motion with her hands.

"I will avenge my mate. If you're nice, I'll even let you help." Victoria perked up her eye brows trying to appease the Traditional Vampire.

Leaning against the railing of the veranda Lexi tutted her red head, "Now see, this is where we have a problem. I like the human you're after."

"I see," Victoria straightened, "What do you want for her?" The evil smirk was back, but the confidence was all but diminished.

"You can't have her. She saved my life. Isabella is Mine now." Lexi dodged Victoria's strike against her.

Victoria was confused at her slow moving speed. "What is happening to me?"

"Vervain." Lexi answered with a laugh. "Just because you selfish ancestor tricked a witch into making you harder to kill, doesn't mean you don't have our weaknesses. She may have covered the sun not to kill you, but it still uncovers what you are, and vervain may not affect your kind the same, but the affect it does have lasts much longer. You will get slower, any gift you have will disappear for a while, if not all together. Oh and the fun one, you may want to try to out run the sun, it will hurt you- a lot." Lexi turned to step off the veranda and into the shade of the large tree, "Oh, and stay away from Isabella. This is your only warning." Lexi wiggled her fingers before speeding off into the rising sun.

**Mystic Falls**

Damon gathered up Bella's materials next to the copier in the hospital, where he had compelled an orderly to let him use the copier. Returning the documents next to her bed before sending out a text for a meeting, Damon turned and took a picture of her with is phone. He paused and took another more flattering picture before telling Bella's still body he would be back.

On the way back the boarding house he called Liz to tell her he would go with her to the bed and breakfast in Mansfield to collect her belongings later that day. Stopping his car he looked at the cars and assessed the entire, "Scooby Gang" was all there.

"Damon this better be important, we have –" Elena starts but Damon doesn't let her finish.

"You have a twin." The room freezes.

"Stefan already told us Katherine was back. If that was all," Bonnie moves towards the door.

"I wasn't talking about that Bitch. I mean Elena's real twin."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy stepped up, anger rolling off of him.

"I mean Anna sold Elena's sister and compelled everyone to forget about it because Isobel didn't know she was having twins." Damon poured himself a drink, "It's quite dramatic really." He tossed one of the folders he copied at his brother where he sat next to Elena.

"Fake birth certificate and all." Stefan shifted through the information as Elena reached for a copy of Bella's driver's license.

"But her birthdate-"

"Foraged due to your premature births." Stefan answered.

"Where is she? Why do you have all of these copies?" Bonnie asked clear worry dripping in her voice.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her." Damon smiled, "Tyler did." Damon lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy cut in.

"Tyler's crashed into her and sent her into a tree. She was stuck in the car and due to the blood loss was in surgery when Caroline was." Damon took a drink, "Her father, for all intensive purposes, died in an "animal attack", or at least that is what they called it."

"Where is her mom? How did she get here? How did she find out about this? I want to see her," Elena was already moving to the door when Damon stopped her.

"Let's not going running around with Katherine on the loose." Damon turned her back towards his brother. "Besides, she probably won't wake up until later this week. She was dehydrated and severely underweight before the accident, so the State may try to do something since she is Emancipated. Her 'mother'" Damon spit the words, "had the papers drawn up before the funeral. She has been in Mansfield since the night of Lexi."

Stefan roared at this.

"I apologized."

"No you didn't." Stefan answered.

"You're right I didn't. And I won't, it was to throw her off of us. And it worked."

"How do you know it has been that long?" Bonnie asked growing impatient.

"Her scream is what distracted me from hitting Lexi's heart." Damon smirked. "Doesn't even know she is a Gilbert and she is already trying to save other people's lives."

"So what happens next?" Elena asked from Stefan's side.

"You lot go to school and have fun at your carnival, I'll stop by before going to get Ms. Isabella Swan's stuff from the bed and breakfast and bringing it back her. Her money on the room runs out tomorrow and even after she is out of her coma, lord only knows what she knows. She did extensive research on us at mommy dearest's office."

"She knew something before she went to Isobel's office. She knew a family or something before all of this." Stefan answered looking up from Bella's notes.

"Caught that too huh? Well run along now kids, raise money and all that jazz." Damon practically shoved the out of the door before going to change.

**Somewhere in Oklahoma**

Alice stopped, frozen from her running state.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked, standing next to her. Well as close as she could stand with Jasper clinging to his wife.

"She's hurt." Edward sped off without waiting for anyone. Emmett took ahold of Rose hand and ran after him while the rest waited for Alice to come back.

"Bella is in the hospital." Alice took off following the direction Edward, Emmett and Rose's scent. "Victoria was there, some blonde thing is going to try and stop her. She can't be human; she tore off Victoria's hand claiming Bella was hers."

Esme and Carlisle sped up at Alice's information.


	4. 4 Giving Information

**AN: This story was adopted after chapter 3 by Payton-Alice. I have had PM's requesting and update. I may never finish this story of update it again, but this is me trying. **

**4.) Giving Information**

**Mystic Falls**

Damon hovered over Bella's hospital bed. His vampiric mind was working double time trying to piece together the last week and a half. Caroline was a vampire and remembered everything. Bonnie is taking out all her anger on Damon and blames him for Caroline's current undead status. Tyler is still holding out as a human. And now Elena wants to see her sister before heading to Isobel's old office at Duke University.

The click of the door jerked Damon out of his racing mind.

Elena sucked in air so fast she coughed at the sight of her 'twin' laying in the hospital bed. Elena, could she the blatant similarities. Yet it was the differences that stuck out more. Bella almost looked like her growth was stunted, less of a chest and curves were the obvious to Elena. But the sunken in cheeks and pale complexion were what startled her. She looked so thin under the lays of blankets that Damon eyed Elena warily as she went to reach for her sister's hand.

Elena pulled a chair up beside Bella's still body. The only movement being the rise and fall of her lungs. The lack of fat and muscle only accentuated how thin she truly was, laying under the white layers of blankets, Damon so obviously took from the supply closet down the hall.

Elena reached for her sister's hand under the blanket. Moving the lower part of her arm out from under then layers to hold. Her tan hand grabbed her arm to place it above the blankets when her fingers encountered her ice-cold scar. Elena's eyes widened and she became bolder as she furiously flipped the blankets off Bella's arm and grabbed for the arm. Damon sped over to her side, reaching to pull the blankets back over Bella's arm, when the scar caught his full attention.

Elena started to fire questions left and right at Damon, taking his movement to cover her arm as previous knowledge of the scar.

"I don't know." Damon stared at Bella's arm and ignored Elena's glare. "I've only heard stories. I thought they were stories..." Damon started to murmur to himself.

"Damon," Elena shouted in a whisper voice, as if she would wake Bella.

Damon froze, not at Elena's shout, but at the footsteps he heard coming down the hall. "Liz is in the hall. Cover her. We need to get going."

Elena covered Bella's arm and sat back down trying to act natural.

The door flung open, revealing Liz Forbs out of her uniform with an arm full of magazines and snacks. "Oh. Hello Damon, Elena." Liz froze for a moment at the door before joining Damon at Bella's side. "Has she woken or moved at all?" Liz questioned the room. She waited a beat before adding, "Dr. Fell mentioned they were hoping she would wake up today."

Elena looked hopeful as she looked up at Liz. "Really?"

Liz nodded, "They said they would take her off sedation today. The surgery went great, and she is recovering better than expected." Smiling she shifted her eyes to Damon. "They are worried how she will react to being in a hospital though and how lucid she will be. According her medical records from Forks, Phoenix, Los Angeles, San Francisco, and a few other hospitals in California, Isabella Swan is not a huge fan of hospitals." Liz paused again, "Even if she has had more than her fair share of them."

"What do you mean?" Elena panicked.

Damon answered, "Don't worry, she wasn't abused. Not that anyone could prove anyways." Damon's eyes spoke volumes. Elena's brow creased and Damon sighed. "While you are little miss cheerleader, your twin is more on the recluse non-athletic type."

Elena tilted her head like a confused child. "Her medical records are thicker than the fifth Harry Potter book." Liz interjected solemnly, not noticing Elena's eyes widen.

"Come on Elena. We need to be heading out." Damon moved to the door. "You keeping watch Liz?"

"Yeah, for a few hours anyways. I check in on her when I'm on duty and make rounds near the hospital." Liz smiled sadly at the pair leaving, "If I'm gone and there is a change Dr. Fell has instructions to get ahold of one of us three."

Nodding Damon guided Elena fully out the door. Their trip to Duke was not a quite one. Damon filled Elena and Alaric in on most of what he knew about Bella. Leaving out how her bed and breakfast room reeked of a cold-one and Lexi.

They had a few difficulties at the University, but came away fruitful. A stack of books to show for their efforts.

"Does she know Isobel is our mom?" Elena asked Damon on the quite ride back to Mystic Falls. Alaric sleeping soundly in the back seat, the stress of sifting through his ex-wife's office hitting him hard.

"No." Damon gripped the steering wheel tighter. "But she found her office before we did. She had some notes in her truck when she crashed. She knows about vampires, werewolves, and witches. I'm not sure if she completely believes them all yet, or even if she will remember them. We just have to wait for her to wake up." Damon finally glanced over to see Elena looking at the Patrova book in her hands. "Are you going to tell Jenna about Isabella?"

"You mean if Jeremy hasn't? I don't know. How do you even start that conversation?"

"Well when she does wake up," Damon looked over to see tears streaming down Elena's face and he felt compelled to comforter her, "And she will wake up. Where do you expect her to live? Or go to school? I mean, she was practically taking all AP classes when she crashed, but she still needs a credit or two before Mystic Falls would let her graduate."

Elena looked at Damon wondering why he felt the need to find out so much about her twin. "Why do you care so much Damon?"

Damon sighed. "You wouldn't' understand Elena, drop it!" His words had a bite to them.

"No really Damon, why do you care? She isn't me Damon. She isn't Katherine!" Elena's body was facing Damon now, she watched as he gripped the wheel tighter, "She deserves better than you."

"Elena!" Alaric had woken up from Elena's high pitched screeching at Damon.

"Well she does." Elena tried to defend herself.

Damon braked harshly in front of the Gilbert house. "Get out." He didn't even spare a glance at her as she stormed into the house.

Alaric stayed back, "You do know a lot about her Damon. What's up?"

Damon turned to face his friend, "She has never been anyone's first choice." Damon looked deep into Alaric's eyes, "I understand that."

"That's it?" Damon could hear the disbelief in his friend voice.

"No. I feel a pull to her. Not like the one if feel to Elena or Katherine." Damon quickly added, "I mean that pull is there too, but there is a different pull. I want to protect her. Be there for her. I don't know Ric. I just feel like I can't lose her." Damon looked up to his friend's eyes, not sure when he dropped his gaze.

"Okay." Ric answered. "See you later." Hopping out and getting into this own car, Damon drove off not sparing a glance at the Gilbert house.

**Mansfield, VA**

Edward was the first to arrive at the old B&amp;B. Stepping onto the porch with a creak he sniffed the air smelling a stale smell of Bella and Victoria, days apart from each other.

"I thought I warned your sparkly friend that Isabella is under my protection." Lexi growled stepping outside to see the Cullen's quickly join Edward.

"What have you done to her?" Edward growled.

"She is safe and out of your reach." Lexi calculated how fast she could dismember each cold-one in front of her. Taking extra special care to account for a severely scared male who could slow her down.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she saw their deaths. "Wait!" Alice screamed, halting Lexi with her hands-on Edward's throat. "We're Bella's family."

Lexi scoffed, "You sparkly off-breeds don't have families. You poison, sparkle, drug, and hunt, but you don't love."

"Drug?" Emmett spoke up. Rosalie was quick to hit him upside the head.

"Yes drug." Lexi eyed the bunch of marble statues in front of her. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean drug?" Jasper answered her question with a question.

"Are you with the red head?" The whole family started asking questions.

A muffle conversation was coming from inside the B&amp;B. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere?" Lexi smiled.

"After you." Carlisle smiled.

"Do I look stupid to you? One of me and seven of you? Our kind might be stronger and faster, but to turn my back on you would be sheer stupidity." Lexi snorted unladylike.

"Our kind?" Rose asked.

"Oh dear." Lexi rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Fine! But keep 30 feet behind me at all times until we get to our destination."

She sped off, knowing they would follow. That night Lexi informed the Cullen's of how Bella saved her life, and how Lexi was enjoying playing with Victoria. Along with the large discussion of what other supernatural were roaming the earth.

Lexi had to laugh when they learned not only of witches, traditional vampires, and werewolves, but when she told them about the differences between werewolves and what Caius feared: Children of the Moon.


End file.
